$\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $15$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $17$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $15$ $17$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 8$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 17$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{8}{17}$